The Real Mate
by amazingassult
Summary: a new sayain comes to earth looking for her mate who happens to be goku.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic story.i really want you guys to tell me what you think about it flames included. i dont own dragonball z or the gt series. i plan on putting up a second chapter depending on how this one goes so please R&R

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, do you feel that?"Goku asked the Z-Fighters who were gathering outside as they all felt a large power level coming towards them. "I hope it's a good guy."Krillin said. "It hurts your ego when your small and weak compared to Sayains." Vegeta chose that moment to come outside. "Well maybe if you trained with some Sayains, you wouldn't be so weak. You're surrounded by 5 Super Sayains, so the only person to blame is yourself." "That sounds like a great idea. Vegeta, your actually smart and not just muscle." Krillin told him. "I thought you were one of those guys who spend at least an hour doing your hair!" Vegeta stared at him for a full 10 seconds before saying, "Maybe."<p>

"It nears you guys!" Goku yelled, "Grab on to someone, I'm gonna use instant transmission." They all grabbed each other as they prepared for the trip. As soon as everyone was ready, Goku teleported to the power level. As soon as they got there a pod crashed in front of them. "Doesn't that look like the pod that Radditz came in?" Gohan asked. "Kakarot that's a Sayain pod!" Vegeta yelled answering Gohan's question. "Well that's good maybe it's a woman," Goku replied. As soon as he said that everyone looked at him. He smiled until he turned around. "What?" he said completely lost. Just then Vegeta busted out laughing loudly. "Kakarot got tired of his woman!" before Chichi could kill Goku or Bulma could knockout Vegeta, the Sayain pod opened with a hiss. All the Z-fighters stopped to look as the figure came out. Just then a wind blew, stirring up dust, forcing them to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they watched as a beautiful woman walking towards. She stood about 5'6 with wild thick hair, but somehow looked tame. She was dressed in standard Sayain outfit in a bright blue. "Wow," Krillin in awe, but a quick glance at 18's glare changed his opinion quickly. "Man," Goten said to Trunks, "Her boobs look like they have their own power levels." Trunks laughed, "Maybe that's what we were sensing." The Sayain woman looked at Goku for awhile then asked, "Kakarot?"

"Looks like every Sayain knows you Kakarot." Before Goku could say anything to Vegeta, the Sayain woman yelled, "Kakarot!" Goku looked at her with a lost look on his face as she charged towards him. "How could you? You promised me, twice!" Chichi gave Goku a stare that would've killed any other man. "DO you know what she's talking about?" Scratching the back of his head Goku smiled, "I don't even know who she is!" As soon as he said this the woman suddenly changed into a super Sayain, "You son of a -!" Krillin suddenly said to Goku, "Doesn't this sound familiar Goku?" Goku couldn't answer Krillin back while he was dogging the woman's furious attacks. Finally Goku got away enough to talk, "At least tell me your name before you attack me! And why you're mad at me!"

She stopped her attacks and said, "My name is Cyannea and you were promised to be my mate at birth."

* * *

><p>thanks for reading please review thanks<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews Ill try to follow your advice.

I do not own DBZ!

* * *

><p>Vegeta laughed, "Looks like you got what you wanted Kakarot." Bulma smiled, "Shut up Vegeta, you're just jealous of Goku because he's better looking than you," She said jokingly. Vegeta stopped laughing immediately. Chichi however just stared at Goku, "It looks like another promise you forgot! I guess you just say that to any woman huh?" Chichi demanded. "Chichi, I-," Goku started. "No don't you even talk because I'm tired of you dying over and over again and constantly training! I just wanted a normal husband and instead I get an idiot who can't seem to stay put! I need someone who can be there for me and stay alive and be a good husband a father to me and his children and apparently it's not you! I'm tired of this we're through!" With that Chichi turned and walked off towards their house. "Man that was harsh and insensitive," Krillin shouted after her, "Goku dies so the earth won't be destroyed and only because he cares about everyone! So if you don't understand then you don't deserve Goku in the first place!" Everyone silently agreed, but said nothing else to upset Chichi or Goku. Goku watched as his soon-to-be ex-wife walked away until he couldn't see her anymore. "Gohan, go fly your mother home," Goku said quietly. "But dad-," he started, but with one look at his father stopped him, "Alright Dad." As soon as Gohan flew off, Goku transported away from the others.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?" Cyanea asked. "No not at all," Vegeta answered, "Kakarot needed someone other than that nag." Everyone stared at Vegeta in disbelief, but was smart enough not to say anything. Everyone knew that the only person who could say something was Bulma, but she completely agreed with him. "So where did he go?" Cyanea asked, looking around. Bulma shrugged, "Who knows? But in the meantime, why don't you come stay with me so you can get some rest."

_Meanwhile_

Goku landed at Kami's Lookout in front of . "Can I use the Time Chamber for awhile ?" Goku asked darkly. "Sure Goku." answered absently. Before he entered into the chamber, he asked to create clones of every person he had fought from Frieza all the way to Omega Shenron, at their maximum power. As soon as Goku entered the time chamber, Frieza appeared. Goku turned super Sayain and charged towards Frieza. He teleported in front of Frieza and punch him in the stomach. The Sayains punch went though the alien torso, leaving a huge whole. "Wh-what! I am the most pow-powerful being in the universe!" Frieza exclaimed. "Doubt that anymore." Goku said before firing a Kamehameha blast. "You were just target practice."Goku continue fighting all of his worst enemies for days, growing stronger with each battle. He endured many injuries from his battles, but not enough to stop him. Finally he faced the mighty Omega Shenron.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! sorry it took so long to update! I promise to update more often! Sorry the chapter is so short, but I will update tomorrow or tuesday and i promise it will be longer!

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha! Goku? Have you come to die by yourself thins time." Goku didn't say a word but charged at him. He put a great fight, but as before Omega Shenron was still stronger than him. "What's a matter Goku? Are you playing around or am I just too strong for you?" Shenron taunted. Still not speaking, Goku stopped fighting. Suddenly the temperature started to rise as Goku started to yell. Thinking Goku was about to blow himself up, Shenron laughed, "The explosion won't help you Goku! And it won't affect me either!" Yet Goku stilled yelled. Then all of a sudden a blast of light flooded the chamber. "Aggrrrrh!" Shenron cried out. It seemed that as soon as the light appeared, it quickly receded to reveal Goku transformation!<p>

Goku was a Super Sayain 5! "I learned some new moves I wanted to show you," Goku finally said. "What are you?" Omega Shenron asked, taking a step back from the now white-haired Sayain. "Someone stronger than you!" Goku shouted as phased out before appearing behind him. Goku kicked, the now shocked, Omega Shenron away, watching as his body crash into the wall as he flew up into the air. "I've got a surprise for you," Goku yelled as a dark blue and white ball appeared in his palm before holding it above his head. Omega Shenron watched in horror as the ball of energy quickly became bigger than Goku's spirit bomb. "Goodbye Omega Shenron," Goku said calmly, "PURE DESTRUCTION BOMB!" He threw the ball towards the villain and watched as Omega's futile attempt to try and dodge it before being consumed into it. As soon as the attack subsided he flew down and went towards the mirror. Goku gave an awed chuckled at what he saw. He had snow white hair with blue fur, instead of the super Sayain 4 red, and blue eyes. In place of his usual orange, he had white ones on. He slowly charged down before he bathe and ate. As he was stuffing his face he glanced over to the digital time date to check to see how long he's been in the time chamber and looking he almost chocked on the pork leg he was devouring. 'Two years? Oh chichi is going to—' he stopped abruptly as he slowly laid down his food. "Oh that's right me and chichi are no longer—" He couldn't bring himself to end the sentence as he slowly got up before getting and repressing his power level without him noticing. "Well, no matter! It's time to come out and face the world!" He said as he walked out of the time chamber.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to Review my faithful readers! R&amp;R! Ps i have my sister blackirishawk to type and edit this piece! check her out! And not like that! lol<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading the last chapter! I told you that i will update today! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own! **

* * *

><p>"I miss Goku," Bulma said, "It's been two days and we haven't found him yet." Vegeta scoffed since he was mad at Goku, "Who does Kakarot think he is? Running off some where! We can't even sense the idiot! It disgusts me!" "That's it Vegeta! I know where Goku is! Vegeta you are a genius!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta smirked, "well I am the prince of all Sayains, so you should know that by now!" "Stop gloating and come on!" Bulma told him.<p>

Having heard Bulma yelling Cyanea walked into the room wearing a knee length blue dress within the two days. Within the two dates Goten and trunks spent time with Cyanea teaching her how to sense people energies. After she had mastered that she started training with Vegeta, to Goten and Trunk's disappointment, claiming it was a great honor to spar, even though she lost, with the prince of their race. She then went shopping the next day with Bulma and she bought some new clothes. Every outfit was in blue. "I have to live up to my name," she told Bulma. Every hour she asked if they found Goku, hoping they had, but she got the same answer every time. A Big Fat No. So hearing Bulma say they might know where Goku was sparked hope in her heart. "Can I come with guys?" She asked. Bulma looked back as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck as levitated up a few feet in the air. "Sure," She answered. Since Cyanea didn't know where they were going, she followed Vegeta until they arrived at Kami's lookout. "Why are we going here?" she asked Bulma. "There's a place here called the hyperbolic time chamber where you can stay in for a year, but out here it's only one day," Bulma said smiling as she was set down. "But why do you think he's in there?" "Because in there it's impossible to sense anyone's power level whether it's yours or theirs," Vegeta said to her. She nodded in understanding. When they finally reached the hyperbolic time chamber's doors, they found Goku laughing with Dende and Mr. Popo. He turned towards them with a smile on his face, "Hiya guys! I was just telling Mr. Popo about that time me and Vegeta was on the grand Kai's planets with Elder Kai and Vegeta almost beat me up because I promised Elder Kai could kiss Bulma if he got the dragonb-." "What are you Kakarot? We've been looking for you for two days!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I needed to get away for awhile," Goku replied.

"Does he do this a lot?" Cyanea asked Bulma. "Hardly ever! He only did it when he dies," she replied. Cyanea oh-ed as Dende suggested that Goku should go back with them so that he could put everyone at ease. Goku agreed and told everyone he was coming back. "Wait," Vegeta told Goku, "I think we should fight right here and now." "Here? On Kami's lookout?" Goku asked. "No in the time chamber." "I think you should do it," said Cyanea as Bulma agreed, "Yeah so this way I don't have to hear Vegeta complain about Kakarot this and I'm going to beat Kakarot anymore." "Then it's settled Kakarot I'll meet you in there in 5 minutes." "Fine then," Goku replied as he walked into the time chamber with following close behind.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading! Dont forget to review!<p> 


End file.
